Shan Yu's Alliance
Shan Yu's Alliance is the faction of villains, led by the Hun warlord, Shan Yu. Though, not significant and efficient in most of the villain tournament entries, the Alliance gets a strong hold in the Second and, briefly, in the Third Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, and in the Third Disney Villains War, with Shan Yu being featured as one of the most powerfull dominant players. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Shan Yu's Inner Circle Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Leader of the faction, Emperor of China, and by extended Ruler of the known, by the end of the war, current leader of the One-Eyes) Hun army.png|The Hun Army (Shan Yu's Hun Warriors) Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers (Shan Yu's Elite and Efficient Warriors) Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon (Shan Yu's Pet-Sidekick) One-Eyes The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|One-Eyes (Bloodthirst Warlords, formely serving King One-Eye, currently serving Shan Yu) King One Eye's Army.jpg|King One-Eye's Warriors (One-Eye Warriors, serving Shan Yu, after King One-Eye's demise) Disney Villains Sorcerer's Society.jpg|Sorcerer's Society (Group of Sorcerers, under the leadership of Shan Yu) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Lieutenant and Close Comrade of Shan Yu's empire, also member of the Sorcerer's Society) Kronk.jpg|Kronk (Yzma's Henchman) Mechanical Attack Squid.png|Mechanical Attack Squid (Mecha Robot, operated by Yzma) Incan Palace Guards.jpg|Incan Palace Guards (Soldiers serving under Yzma, most defeated by the Fire Nation's forces) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Pressumed leader of the Sorcerer's Society, also lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule) Xerxes.jpg|Xerxes (Mozenrath's lackey) Mamluks.jpg|Mamluks (Undead Minions, serving Mozenrath) Ayam Aghoul.jpg|Ayam Aghoul (Member of the Sorcerer's Society, former member of Mirage's Alliance, lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule) Mad-madam-mimi-2.jpg|Mad Madam Mim (Member of the Sorcerer's Society, lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule) Megavolt.png|Megavolt (Former Member of the Fearsome Five, member of Shan Yu's empire, also espionage lackey of Mok's Alliance) Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk (Leader of The Forty Thieves, Lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule, later beceame the new Huntsmaster, after the death of the original Huntsman) Forty Thieves.jpg|The Forty Thieves (Group of Bandits, working for Sa'Luk) The Huntsclan's Symbol.jpg|The Huntsclan (Society of Hunters, formely ruled by the Huntsman, currently serving Sa'Luk) Securedownload7.png|Huntsman (Former Lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule, slain by Shendu, in the Second Battle of China) Huntsgirl.jpg|Huntsgirl (Henchwoman of the Huntsman, forced to serve Sa'Luk, after the coronation as it's new Huntsmanster) Amos.jpg|Amos Slade (Hired Poacher, most likely slain, during battle with Tzekel Kan) Copper.jpg|Copper (Slade's Hound Dog, fate unknown after Second War) Amin Damoola.png|Amin Damoola (Hired Thief of Mozenrath, fate unknown after Second War) Shan-Yu's One-Eyes: Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Leader of the One-Eyes, after the fall of the original duplicate) King One Eye's Army.jpg|King One-Eye's Warriors (One-Eye Warriors, serving Shan Yu, after King One-Eye's demise) Sorcerer's Society: Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Pressumed leader of the Sorcerer's Society, also lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Second-in-Command and Chief Lieutenant of the Sorcerer's Society) Ayam Aghoul.jpg|Ayam Aghoul (Member of the Sorcerer's Society) Mad-madam-mimi-2.jpg|Madam Mim (Member of the Sorcerer's Society) Others: China's Citizens.png|China's Citizens (Denizens of China, serving Shan Yu) Chinese Imperial Army.png|The Chinese Imperial Army (Troops of the Chinese Empire, serving Shan Yu) Beatrice Dante Inferno Anime.jpg|Beatrice (Former Spouse of Shan Yu, slain by Fire Lord Ozai, prior to the events of the first war) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Shan Yu's World Council: Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Former World Leader, leader of the One-Eyes, Emperor of China, banished into Limbo, by Mozenrath, after his betrayal revealation) Rameses.png|Pharaoh Rameses (Ruler of the Egyptian Empire) Rameses' Alliance.png|Rameses' Egyptian Empire (Empire, ruled by Rameses) Giant4.jpg|Kent Mansley (Boss of Kent Mansley's prison facility) Kent Mansley's Alliance.jpg|Kent Mansley's Facility Forces (A group of villains, led by Kent Mansley) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Empress of the Incan Empire) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Emperor of China, revealed treachery, and teleported Shan Yu to Limbo, became the new King of the World) 1337236-destro.jpg|Destro (Operator of the New Cobra, along with Demona and Thailog) Cobra_logo.jpg|New Cobra Empire (Empire, ruled by Destro) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Former Second-in-Command of Ursula's Underworld Empire, resigned and followed The Stepmother's Three' faction) Enrico Maxwell.png|Enrico Maxwell (Leader of the Iscariot Organization) Iscariot emblem.jpg|The Iscariot Organization (Religious Organization, led by Enrico Maxwell) Xanatos schemes-sized.jpg|David Xanatos (Operator of Xanatos' Enterprises) Xanatos' Enterprises.jpg|Xanatos' Enterprises (Corporation of David Xanatos) Huntsman Season 2.jpg|Huntsman Sa'Luk (Leader of the Forty Thieves and currently of the Huntsclan) The Huntsclan's Symbol.jpg|The Huntsclan (Society of Hunters, formely serving the Huntsman, currently serving Sa'Luk) Good chase5.jpg|Chase Young (Ambassador of the Xiaolin Monks) Shan Yu's Inner Circle Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Former leader of the faction, Emperor of China, leader of the One-Eyes, banished into Limbo, by Mozenrath, after his betrayal revealation) Hun army.png|The Hun Army (Shan Yu's Hun Warriors) Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers (Shan Yu's Elite and Efficient Warriors) Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon (Shan Yu's Pet-Sidekick) One-Eyes The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|One-Eyes (Bloodthirst Warlords, currently serving Shan Yu) King One Eye's Army.jpg|King One-Eye's Warriors (One-Eye Warriors, serving Shan Yu, after King One-Eye's demise) Disney Villains Sorcerer's Society.jpg|Sorcerer's Society (Group of Sorcerers, under the leadership of Shan Yu) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Lieutenant and Close Comrade of Shan Yu's empire, also member of the Sorcerer's Society) Kronk.jpg|Kronk (Yzma's Henchman) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Leader of the Sorcerer's Society, former lieutenant and Emperor of China, later became King of the World, by banishing Shan Yu to Limbo, after revealation fo betrayal) Xerxes.jpg|Xerxes (Mozenrath's lackey) Mamluks.jpg|Mamluks (Undead Minions, serving Mozenrath) Ayam Aghoul.jpg|Ayam Aghoul (Member of the Sorcerer's Society, lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule) Mad-madam-mimi-2.jpg|Mad Madam Mim (Member of the Sorcerer's Society, lieutenant of Shan Yu's rule) Megavolt.png|Megavolt (Former Member of the|Fearsome Five]], member of Shan Yu's empire, also espionage lackey of Mok's Alliance) Huntsman Season 2.jpg|Huntsman Sa'Luk (Leader of the Forty Thieves and currently of the Huntsclan) Forty Thieves.jpg|The Forty Thieves (Group of Bandits, working for Sa'Luk) The Huntsclan's Symbol.jpg|The Huntsclan (Society of Hunters, currently serving Sa'Luk) Huntsgirl 2.png|Huntsgirl (Former Henchwoman of the Huntsman, forced to serve Sa'Luk, after the coronation as it's new Huntsmanster) Huntsboys 88 and 99.jpg|Huntsboys 88 and 99 (Disciples of Sa'Luk, fate unknown after master's defeat) Disney Villains War 3 Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Leader of the faction) Hun army.png|The Hun Army (Shan Yu's primary Hun Warriors) Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers (Shan Yu's Elite and Efficient Warriors) Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon (Shan Yu's Pet-Sidekick) The Huntsclan's Symbol.jpg|The Huntsclan (Society of Hunters, ruled by the Huntsman, forge a partnership with Shan Yu) Securedownload7.png|Huntsman (Leader of the Huntsclan, forges an alliance with Shan Yu) Huntsgirl.jpg|Huntsgirl (Henchwoman of the Huntsman) Huntsboys 88 and 99.jpg|Huntsboys 88 and 99 (Disciples of the Huntsman) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Pete's and Shan Yu's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Killer